Little Bea Leo
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: A KlausLeo, ZappLeo, StevenLeo. Stories that end way to soon and leave you wanting more. Rated M because, well you just have to read it to find out why, but it's pretty obvious if you ask me. Enjoy!
1. Beau Klaus & Bea Leo

Me: Enjoy!

/

A shuddered moans echoed off the lavish apartment walls as Leo arches into the large comforting hands of his lover. He feels completely relaxed right now. His Beau's talented fingers slowly, but softly working his most sensitive areas with skillful ease. Little by little he felt that same hand ghost over his lower half and he moaned reflexively, the touch leaving him wanton. "Klaus~!" He purrs out, completely absorbed by the older's rough yet soft touch.

"Just be a little more patient, dear Leo." The large redheaded male soothes and ruffles his lovers unruly brown hair.

"But M-Mr. Klaus~!"

"Shhh..." Klaus shushes as he lays a kiss to his lovers neck and trails slowly down to his pale dainty little collarbone. "Your skins so soft and beautiful." The redhead conveys proudly as his other hand runs over Leo's abdomen letting his blunt nails gently run down the flat, soft, ivory stomach. The boy underneath him arches upwards with a shudder and softly whimpers. The sound alone causes Klaus to smile as he leans down too kiss his Bea's quivering thighs.

"P-please." Leo says in an barely edible whispers. Klaus complies nipping leisurely up the pale skin until his mouth was inches from younger's leaking member. However, instead of bringing his lips towards the heated flesh he then turns the brunette over onto his stomach.

Leo's breath hitches as his Beau lays sweet kisses down his quivering back. It was almost imposable for him not to rut into the crisp sheets of the bed from the attention. He sigh in content. Nights like these are what loved most. Leo adores Klaus's conviction in constantly pampering him with small touches and firm kneading. A hand grazes over his hip and he has trouble keeping in a moan. Then when large hands kneed his thighs giving light squeezes in the right places it's already too much for his little body to handle and it leaves him begging. "K-Klaus, please give me more?" The little brunette whines.

The man in question chuckles at how strait forward his tiny partner can be. He pushes the other into the mattress more and massages the younger males shoulder blades and receiving a breathless keen. He can tell that his little companion loves being treated like this and moves his hands a little lower to massage the younger's firm backside.

"Ahhh!" The tiny male mewls as he bites into the plush pillow to keep himself from screaming out his pleas. He needed the redheads touch so much that he couldn't get enough and it was killing him. Leo could feel a wet spot forming underneath him and he instantly knows he's going to cum soon without being touched. "K-klaus."

"I know, just be still Leo."

Leo just whimpers in response trying his hardest to stop trembling in excitement.

/

Review! :3


	2. Hubby Steve & Bea Leo

Me: Enjoy!

/

Small breaths and little moans dribble from Leo's plush plump lips. If he still had regular eyes they'd roll back into his skull as daft hands wander up his trembling thighs. "S-Steve." He pants out trying to silently ask his husband to touch somewhere else. His chest feels like it about to burst with how rag he's been breathing. Leo could practically feel his heart violently hammering against his chest, pleading with him with it's rhythmic beat. However he can't hear it with how loud his breathing is, the sound almost deafening to his own ears.

"How does it feel Leonardo?" Steve asks.

"S-so good Mr. Steve~!" Leo says, forgetting again that he wasn't supposed to call his lover that when he's married to said man now.

Not at all surprised the Leo's slip of the tongue, Steve just chuckles in reply and continues to tease his brown haired beauty. Leaning down he lets his lips softly caress his Bea's slightly chubby abdomen. He runs his tongue down just a little below the navel then back up until he had his mouth wrapped around a rosy pink bud. Rolling his tongue around he receives a straggled gasp of his name and inwardly smile at his accomplishment.

"Ahhgh Mr. St-steve!?" Leo desperately tries to calm himself down. It felt so good to have his lovers mouth on him. More moans then dribble out of his mouth like water. It was just too much for his flushed little body to take. His cock was practically dripping waterfalls of pre cum. He'd release any minute now if the raven kept this up.

Steve then begins whispering dirty things in his ear after he finished playing with Leo's chest. The little brunette bites his lip trying to keep himself under control. How could these vile and nasty words turn him on more than he'd ever thought they would? The raven doesn't let up making it imposable to stop the quiet whispers from his lover to stop driving him insane. Steve was running him rag and getting him so close to cumming like an easy little virgin he isn't.

Leo hasn't been a virgin for years and yet his the raven haired husband was able to make him feel this way again with fail.

Keeping up the teasing pace, Steve smiles genuinely down at his young lover and gives him a chaste kiss on the forehead. He let his fingers do all the talking for now letting his promiscuous words die away from the gasping brunette. God he absolutely adore the quiet little moans Leo in the high of ecstasy. The older of the to groans continuing the slow torturous pace from the start, maybe even slower than before.

Leo chokes on his moans in anguish a plea just on the tip of his tongue.

/

Review! :3


	3. Douchebag Zapp & Bea Leo

Me: Enjoy!

/

"Ah! Zapp stop it!" Leo yelps as his douchbag of a boyfriend lifts up his shirt in order to lightly pinch both his erect nipples. The brunette then groans feeling very sensitive as the hands continue to tweak and stretch his rosy pink buds. Leo starts to tear up, but not because of pain. "Please, stop it Zapp." The tiny brunette sobs.

"Why should I?" Zapp asks tweaking the small buds again and is rewarded with a high pitched moan of his name. He then rubs his thumbs over them soothingly and pinches them rather harshly getting another lust filled cry. "I think the noises you're makin' right now are tellin' me to keep going, so no I ain't stopin'."

Leo griped Zapp's wrists even though he knows he's not strong enough to remove the other males large tan hands. "N-no, s-stop it." He begs.

"Do you really want me to stop shorty?" The older asked replacing one of his hands with his mouth. Leo reared up with a pathetic whimper and Zapp hummed as he sucks on the now bright pink nub.

"Z-Zapp ugh!" Leo was trying to say something or anything to convince his major douchebag of a boyfriend to stop. However, it was to no avail. Still, Leo desperately tried to speak, but couldn't do more than moan as he felt Zapp's now free hand fist his neglected member.

Leo yelps as pleasure racks his body. This is new or at least very different from how Zapp usually teases him. The small brunette then shudders under his douchebag of a boyfriend. "F-fuck Zapp, please!" He begs pathetically. Leo doesn't really care about the difference he just wants to cum and a mind blowing orgasm would be really nice right now. "Please Zapp!"

Zapp just sakes his head taking his attention off the shorter males chest to push down to where his hand is. There's no way in hell he's giving the younger what he really needs. He then licks in between Leo's legs. "You can wait." He answers after a minute of licking Leo's surprisingly hairless balls and entrance. "We've got all night shorty. I'm gonna make you cum just like this." He states like it's a personal challenge that he needed to accomplish on his own.

Leo whines in aguish and a small bit of excitement. Ugh, stupid Zapp and his pride in being the best at bringing Leo to release. The brunette grumbled bucking his hips only to meet air each time. He really didn't appreciate that Zapp had stopped licking him. "Mmmf Zaaaapp~! You're t-talking to much. Get on with it already!" Leo hisses in impatience.

The older just continues to smirk as he abruptly leans back down to slip the tip of his tongue into the other entrance.

Leo practically squeals in delight.

/

Review! :3


End file.
